Conventional techniques to make microdroplets in series include flowing immiscible liquids through a constriction or in a cross-flow geometry. However with these techniques, size uniformity and stability are problematic, in addition to the positioning of the droplets in preparation for analysis and detection. These methods form the droplets in series, where the time of droplet formation can be an issue.
What is needed is a method of forming uniform and controlled size microdroplets in parallel at precise locations in a microfluidic device.